


Send Your Love

by International_Playgirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Social Media, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/International_Playgirl/pseuds/International_Playgirl
Summary: Message request from: bambam1a~-bambam1a: HiWhat would happen if your idol personally  contacted you out of the blue? Would it be a dream come true or your worst nightmare? Would you make sacrifices to keep contact or would you let it drop?





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I was bored and thought of this concept so i was like "I wanna write a fanfic" and here we are. If you ever have any suggestions to how I could improve my writing or even have any suggestions to the plot, don't be afraid to comment or let me know :) There may be some triggering concepts/ themes in this story but I will put a disclaimer beforehand, this also applies to mature content. so..with that said, I hope you enjoy this mess of a fanfic!  
> FYI: There are few appearances of bambam in the first 3 chapters. Soo yeah..:)

" _Never ever! Never gonna let you go!_ *mumbles* _baby you're mine! BABY YOU'RE MINE!!!"_ you sang as you were taking a shower using the shampoo bottle as a microphone.

"SHUT UP!! You are making the neighborhood dogs howl!" your little brother shouted from the other side of the door. Snickering a little bit by how awful you sounded.

You quickly turned off the shower and got out, all while wrapping a towel around your body. You yanked the door open, startling your little brother; he stumbled back a little bit looking up at you.

"I'll have you know that, not only myself, but many other people consider me to be a very talented singer. Some even say that I'm a triple threat." You smirked proudly at him.

He looked back at you unimpressed with what you had to say. "And let me guess, those people are mom, dad, and Jennie" he said slyly knowing he was right.

You paused for a second, you jaw dropped. "H-How dare you!" You stuttered. "Ugh, I dont have time to argue with a 8 year old boy" you said as you slammed the door. He ran off to his room laughing all the way there. He loved messing with you.

"I'm over here arguing with a little boy when I'm not even dried off from my shower yet" you mumbled to yourself chuckling. You checked your phone to see two text messages from your mom and best friend, Jennie, and notifications from Instagram on your recent dance cover you posted a few days ago. It surprisingly got a lot of views, likes, and comments. Like A LOT. Ignoring those notifications you went to read your text messages.

Birthgiver💕: Hun, I love you, but please lower your voice. The neighbors are complaining about the dogs again.

You rolled your eyes. _My neighbors are so extra, they weren't even howling...they were just barking..._ you thought to yourself. You read the other message from Jennie.

JenJen💥: Hey girl! I hear the dogs again...are you singing by any chance??

You: My singings not even that bad...and I thought you said that I could sing!!

JenJen💥: Haha...well about that...

You laughed to yourself and shook your head, _this girl._ You put your hair up, put your head band on, brushed your teeth, washed your face and put on your pjs. Giving yourself one final look, you gathered your things and exited the bathroom, walking into your room and closing the door. Walking over to your bed you turned on the bedside lamp and plugged in your phone to charge. "Phew", you huffed as you laid back on your bed closing your eyes for a little longer than anticipated, only to be awaken by a gentle knock at your door.

"Y/N, Honey, you still awake" your mom said softly while cracking the door open.

"I mean I wasn't but I am now, what's up?" you said chuckling and rubbing your eyes.

"Well tomorrow night your father and I are going on a date" she said excitedly. "Would it be too much trouble to babysit Joshua?" She walked over and sat on the edge of your bed.

"That demon of a child?....sure. I'm gonna be here anyway."

"Thanks hun, oh and by the way, your father and I have noticed how much we have been asking you to watch him so we decided to pay you this time. 100 dollars to be exact" she said.

"Oh wow...thanks!" It was silent for a moment. "Soo where are you guys gonna go?" You asked.

"Dinner and a movie. He won't tell me where though, he wants it to be a "surprise". She said while gesturing air quotes.

"Ha, well I hope you guys have fuunnn" you joked while wiggling your eyebrows. "A lot of fun" you said finally laughing.

"I hope so too" she winked back.

"Ewww, I didn't actually think you would go along with it" you took a pillow from your bed and covered your face.

"Good night Y/N" she said getting up from the bed laughing and turning off your lamp. "Have a good night sleep. Love you"

"You too. Love you too. And make sure you COMPLETELY close my door" said said as you got under your blue and white polka dotted blanket and watched your mom walk toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah" she said with a bored expression closing the door.

You smiled to yourself and snuggled deeper into your blankets, sighing of relief when your found your comfort.

**DING**  
_Just leave it alone_ _Y/N_

**DING**  
_They will leave you alone_

**DING**  
_Uuugghh_ , you mentally screamed

You aggressively turned over to face your phone, which was now giving off a bright light that was hurting your eyes. _Just when was getting comfortable!_ You looked at you lock screen with squinted eyes and saw that the notifications were from Instagram.

**_Bambam1a has just posted a picture_ **

**_Bambam1a has posted on their story_ **

**_Bambam1a is going live_ **

_Wooah a triple whammy! Aren't I a lucky girl_. You quickly unlocked your phone to look at the content. Instantly drooling over the picture that was uploaded to his page. Double taping it repeatedly and commenting "BamBam you are so handsome! Slide in my dms!!!" You chuckled. The only reason you were that bold to say that was because you knew he would never see the comment...especially since he was also doing a live. Speaking of which, you went to the home page and clicked on his picture which opened the live video.

You almost chocked. _Is this boy trying to kill me?!_ He had just gotten out of the shower. He had a white towel thrown around his neck. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms. Bareface. No contacts. He looked...beautiful. You didn't know how to feel. You were mesmerized with his looks. You slowly felt your cheeks begin to warm up. You laughed at yourself for getting so worked up just be seeing him. _Oh man, the things I would do to you!_ You caught yourself thinking.

While you were watching, you you commented saying "BamBam how are you? Have you been resting and eating well?" It caught you off guard when he said your username and said he was doing well.

_Did that just happen?_ He then continued "Hey aren't you that girl that makes dance covers and freestyle videos? Ive seen some of your videos...you're pretty good." He said while smiling a little.

"AAHHHHHHH" you screamed into your pillow; careful to not wake anyone in the house. "Omg thank you so much for noticing! I work very hard on them" you commented anxious to see if he would reply once again. And it happened.

"Yeah I can tell, I might have to steal some of your moves!" He said while doing a cute little dance.

You could not believe this was happening. You never thought that BamBam of all people would see your video. Given you did have a quite popular page, but you never would have thought. Too overwhelmed from what just happened you didn't even notice he was ending his live video.

"Good night everyone! Hope you have a good night" he said in Korean, English and Thai. Kissing the camera before ending his live video.

After his live ended you just sat there, dumbfounded. _Did that really just happen? I-I-_

You then got another notification, then another, then another. All of which were on your most recent post, which was you dancing to Got7's Teenager. It was a pretty good video in on your opinion, but some didn't think so.

**_"She can't even dance"_ **  
**_"She's not even in sync with the music"_ **  
**_"She looks awkward when she dances"_ **  
**_"She's okay, but not THAT good"_ **  
**_"Is she dating Bam Bam?!? She has to be."_ **

_So that's what this is all about.._ you thought to yourself. As the comments kept coming in you muted and locked your phone and put it back on the night stand. Funny how someone's mood can go from great to shit in the matter of seconds.

"Oh well haters are gonna hate, it's not my fault I got noticed by the one and only _Double B_ " saying double b in a dramatic tone while looking off in the distance, chuckling.

You laid yourself back down and closed your eyes. _I have a long day ahead of_ me tomorrow, _I should get some rest._ And with that, you slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_~The Next Morning~_

You awoke by the bright light shinning in your face from the window across the room. You groaned and your eyes fluttered open. You got up and walked into the bathroom to do your morning routine. Once you were finished you walked back in your room to check your messages and Instagram notifications.

After unlocking your phone and opening the app, you scrolled through the comments left under your video. Most of them being words of encouragement from the people who follow you and are standing up for you. You appreciated them but did not want the drama to go on. You had an idea to post a video, hoping to calm some of the people that were fans of the young man. So you got dressed, putting on a tan turtleneck on with plain light blue jeans- just casual clothing- styled your hair and put in light makeup. Sitting next to your window for nice lighting you started the video.

"Hello everyone. In the most recent video I posted, I noticed that I was getting a lot more hateful comments than I usually do and it seems to be because of the fact that BamBam from Got7 complimented me. And it was just that. A compliment. Some people even went as far as to say that we were dating. Ha! There is nothing going on between us...sadly"- you laughed- "So please, continue to support me and enjoy the dance videos that I work very hard on! Thank you!!" you said ending the video.

As you finished the video and uploaded it, you got a message from someone on Instagram. Curious to who it was you clicked on it and it's was like your whole body shut down. Your jaw dropped and you dropped you phone on its screen on the hardwood floors. After a few seconds of shock you got down on all fours and peaked at your phone one more time, lifting it up from the corner reading the screen to make sure this was what you thought it was. Fully grasping your phone in your hands you sat on your bed not taking your eyes from the screen. You looked up "This is a joke right? Am I getting punked?" You said while looking around your room talking to no one but yourself. "This has to a joke" you said with disbelief laced in your voice. The screen read:

**~Message request from Bambam1a~**

Bambam1a:Hi 😊


	2. Reverie

Bambam1a: Hi 😊

You read the message over and over in your head. This could not be real, you had to be dreaming. You pinched yourself multiple times, leaving red marks from the action.

You read the message once more. _Should I reply?...of course I should! I mean why wouldn't I?_ Your hands started to shake as you started to type.

Y:Umm...Hi? _Just before you pressed send you got another message_.

Bambam1a: Lol. Are you really going to leave me on read?

Your heart started to race as you quickly pressed send.

Y: Umm...Hi?

Bambam1a: How are you?

Y: Good....

Bambam1a: I'm doing well too. Thanks for asking 😂

You looked up from your phone. _Is this boy serious? He dms me out of the blue and acts like everything is normal. Talking like we're friends or something._ You start replying once again.

Y: Hey not to be rude or anything...but why are you messaging me?

Bambam1a: What do you mean? Didn't you say to, and I quote, "slide in my dms"?

Y: Omg. I didn't actually think you would see that!

You face palmed yourself while looking up from your phone. "How could I be so dumb" you said shaking your head in disappointment.

Bambam1a: I thought it was kind of cute. Lol

You felt your face heat up. _This HAS to be a joke. There is no way in hell that he is really messaging me and calling my actions cute. He doesn't even know me!_

Y: Are you making fun of me? Is this some type of sick joke? Because if it is I really don't appreciate you messaging me out of the blue like this.

Bambam1a: Woah woah, calm down I just wanted to make acquaintance with you.

Y: But why? Why would someone like you have the slightest interest in me? Don't get me wrong I really appreciate you messaging me. I'm a huge fan....but I don't know. Something seems off.

Bambam1a: I just wanted to get to know you. You seemed like an interesting person from the videos on your page.

Y: You watch my videos?

Bambam1a: Yeah, didn't we already go through this on my live?

Y: Oh..yeah I guess we did...

There was a moment where no one said anything. So you got up from your bed and walked downstairs, head spinning from the events that just occurred. _I need some water or something to calm me down._ You thought to yourself. Your mind still couldn't grasp the fact that he had just messaged you. Distracted as you walked down the last few steps you skipped a few and fell down on your ankle; you instantly felt pain. "OUCH!" you slightly yelled as you tried to take pressure off of the injured area.

Your dad came running out of the kitchen. "Honey are you okay" he said as he came over and crouched down by you; looking to see if he could pinpoint the problem.

"I fell down the stairs...I think I'm fine though." You said in a calm voice, trying to stand up. As soon as you put pressure on your ankle you fell back down.

His eyes immediately looked toward your right ankle, grimacing as he saw that your ankle was turned on its side. It was swollen and was forming a dull red bruise. "We need to get you to the hospital. Y/M/N!!!" He yelled as he quickly got up to go and grab his keys and get the car ready. 

Your mom walked out of the bathroom with your brother in a towel. "What's with all of this commotion". She looked toward you and saw your ankle. "Y/N what happened?!" She quickly walked down the stairs, careful to not make the same mistake you did.

"Wooaahh" You heard your little brother say as he came closer.

Your dad then came and picked you up from he floor bridal style. "Get Joshua dressed, pack her a small bag, and meet me at Rodman Hospital asap." He gently walked to the car and placed you in the front seat. "Don't worry, we will get you there as fast as possible."

"You can take your time. I can't really feel anything right now." You said as you looked down at you foot, finally getting a clear view. "Oh man. This looks pretty bad.." You said in a panicked voice and your eyes widened, finally feeling th pain. "And I think the pain is starting to kick in!" Your dad then got in, started the car and began to drive to the hospital. "Don't move around too much, we'll be there in about 20 minutes" he said as he sped up.

The ride there felt like it lasted a whole life time. As the time went on the worse the pain got. Thankfully you dad pulled up to the hospital with a parking spot right in front of it. You dad gathered you in his arms and swiftly walked you into to waiting room where he sat you down. "I'm going to go and check you in." He left you for a few minutes while you sat there in pain. As you sat there you felt a vibration in your pocket. _MY PHONE!_ You took it out if your pocket only to see that he screen was completely shattered. "Well shit." You said under your breath.

"Oh Dr. Y/L/N, hello! I thought you had the day off today." One of the nurses at the front desk said.

"I do but it seems that my daughter Y/N has injured her ankle pretty severely. Can you get her a room as soon as possible please" He said.

"Of course doctor." She said while going to retrieve a wheelchair. She quickly came back and followed your father toward you. They helped you into the chair and took you to your assigned room.

"Hello my name is nurse Kim I will be here if you need anything. Please put this on. The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said as she handed you a hospital gown. She and your father started to exit the room for privacy.

"Actually nurse Kim can you help me. I don't think my jeans will go over my foot without me causing more pain to myself. And also can you give me a painkiller. My ankle really hurts." You said shyly.

"Oh of course." She then proceeded to lift your leg to take off your jeans. She hummed to herself. "Hmm, I'm afraid the only way to get these off is if we cut them off...that is if you want do this without anyfurther pains" She looked up at you.

"But these are my favorite jeans" you whined with your lips pouted. "Okay fine."

After she cut your pants off she then gave you the pain pills to ease your pain.

"Thank you."

Your father walked back in the room with your mom and your little brother. "Hey guys" you said.

"Hey" they all said in unison. "I brought you some stuff just in case you got bored." Your mom said as she handed you a bag.

You looked inside to see your laptop, your chargers, your favorite book, and an extra change of clothes. "Thanks mom".

After about 10 minutes the nurse walked back in and took you to the x-ray room to get examined. When you were done she took you back to your room. As they sat you back on your bed your phone vibrated again. It was a text message from Jennie.

JenJen💥: Hey I've been trying to get in contact with you all day? What's up?

As you began to type your doctor walked in with the x-ray results. And let me tell you this doctor was VERY attractive. He seemed to be in her mid 20's...very young for a doctor.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Park. And you must be Y/N." He said while smiling.

You blushed by the way you name sounded coming out if his mouth. "Yes that's me."

He then looked over to your father. "Hello Dr. Y/L/N. It is a pleasure to be working with a family member of yours. I will do my best."

"Yeah you better...And stop flirting with my daughter." He said with a stern face.

"DAD!" You said shocked, face turning a bright red.

"Y-yes sir." Dr. Park stuttered while looking down at his clipboard clearing his throat. "Well after consulting with the other doctors, we have decided that you have a very severe fracture in your right ankle." He said pausing for a second. "We also agreed that you will be needing surgery to fix the problem properly." He then looked up from his papers.

The color drained from your face. _Surgery? I'm going to need surgery?"_ A thousand thoughts swelled in your mind. _How long will it be before I can get back up on my feet? What about my page? Will I ever be able to dance again?_ Just before you started to ask these questions Dr. Park started to speak again.

"Luckily we can get started on the procedure tonight and you will be out of the hospital within a few days. We will supply you with a brace and crutches as well." He said looking at you once more.

"How long will it be before I can walk without those things?" You asked with disappointment laced in your voice.

"About 6 weeks" he said. "Then you will go on with about 2-4 weeks of physical therapy. Depending on the state of your ankle."

"So about a total of 8 weeks?" You said scrunching your eyebrows together, defeat spread over your face.

He slightly nodded his head.

8 _weeks? How am I going to_ deal with this for 8 weeks??


	3. Who is this Guy?

It had been a week and a half since you had the gone through with the surgery. Thankfully everything turned out great and the procedure was a success. Dr. Park ordered you to rest and let the surgery and cast do its work. "Your ankle is going to be completely immobile for 2 weeks. When that time is up you will come back so we can check the progress and take x-rays of it. If you have any problems, don't be afraid to contact me. Okay?" You remember him saying this in a soft tone. Of course this angered your father even more...he even went as far as to lecture you about staying away from the doctor. The nerve of that guy...but hey you gotta love him, he is your father anyway.

So here you were, chilling in your room. Sitting against the headboard on your bed, leg propped up with a pillow folded under it, with your music playing in the background while you were scrolling through instagram. This is basically what you had been doing for the past week and it was getting boring. Aside from the youtube channel that you set up a few days ago and the visits from Jennie every other day or so. _Speaking of the devil._ You thought to yourself as Jennie had text you that second.

2 _:02pm_  
JenJen💥: Hey I'm coming over. Be there in 5. I'm staying over too.

Y: I love how you just invite yourself now. What if I was busy or what if I didn't want any company?

JenJen💥: I mean like I basically live there...and what would you be busy doing? Going on a hike? Cause last I checked...you were physically impaired.

Y: Haha very funny...just hurry up and get here. And use the spare key. No ones home.

A few minutes later Jennie arrived and walked upstairs to your room with a backpack and bags in her hand.

"I brought snaaacks!" She said in a sing-song tone as she walked through your door to sat on your bed.

"Ohh yummy!" You squealed as you looked through he bag. You instantly opened a bag of chips and popped on in your mouth.

There was a moment is silence. Aside from the sound of crunching chips.

"People who follow your dance cover page are worried about you. Have you not updated them on the news yet?" Jennie asked as she turned Netflix on and started to browse for a movie.

"Oh no...I guess I haven't. I was supposed to do it a few days ago..but I got lazy." You said as you put down the bag of chips. "I guess I'll do it now."

Picking up the hand mirror that was placed on your nightstand you fixed you hair and put on some lip gloss.

"What do you need lip gloss for?" Jennie asked while chuckling; sitting back on the headboard next to you.

"Your girl can't be looking busted and crusted, I have to represent myself! You know I look dead with out a little something on my face" you laughed as you got your camera situated and started the video.

"Hello all! Yes, I know I have been mia for almost 2 weeks now, but I have a good reason for this." You flipped your camera around and showed your foot. "As you can see...I have injured my ankle. I severely fractured it and got surgery about a week and a half ago." You flipped the camera back around to face you. "But with this, there is good news and bad news...bad news is that I won't be able to make any new videos for the next 8 weeks. Good news is that I have created a YouTube channel!" You cheer. "On that channel I will upload bloopers, videos that I never actually posted on this page, and vlogs... maybe? I'm not sure...I'm trying new things. The link is in my bio! Thank you for all of the love and support. Hopefully you guys will continue to support me through this. Love you guys!! Byee!!" You said as you stopped recording the video and looked over at Jennie. "How was that?"

"Not bad for a 19 year old temporarily crippled young lady." She smirked.

"Oh I bet." You leaned over to playfully hit her arm.

"So what cha wanna watch? Horror? Comedy? Romance?..." Jennie trailed off looking to the left to see your face.

"I guess a comedy is fine..." You said shrugging your shoulders.

"Hmmmm....No. Horror! Let's watch The Conjuring."

"Oh heck no. I think the fuck not. You KNOW I don't mess with horror movies." You said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on its not even dark outside yet. And it's not that scary I promise." She said with her hands I'm a begging fashion.

"Why did you suggest genres if you weren't even gonna let me pick?" You said while shaking your head and pausing for a moment. "Hurry up and put the movie on before it gets dark!" You said with a fake attitude.

"Yaayy. Okay get comfortable!!"

You reached over and picked up your 7 for 7 throw pillow and hugged it tightly. _This is going to be the longest 2 hours of my life...hopefully I don't pee my pants..._ you thought to yourself as Jennie started the movie

- **Based on a true story-**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You looked over at Jennie with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding me" you groaned with regret spread over your face. Jennie started to laugh.

"Calm down they only say that to make it scarier...I think.." she smiled and looked back toward the tv.

**-** **_2 Hours Later -_ **

"That was horrible!" You said with tears in your eyes

"Aww are y-you cry-ing?" She said as she held her stomach and laughed.

You smacked her arm and pouted. "This is not funny. You think this is funny!? I was terrified! You know I dont like scary movies.." You crossed your arms. "I'm gonna go and try to get my life together. Can you help me to the bathroom?" You said as you placed the pillow at your side.

"Yeah, come on. How have you been functioning alone since you can't really walk?" Jennie asked as she walked you out of your bedroom door.

"Well I haven't really been home alone. But my mom put up a mini fridge in my room for water and stuff. I can walk and all it's just difficult. Also...I didn't want to walk alone to the bathroom..hehe"

"Wooowww" she said as she opened the door. "Hurry up."

"Yeah yeah." You waved her off and shut the door.

She walked back to your room and picked up your phone to entertain herself while you were gone. "Let's see what Y/N has been up to." She said out loud as she pushed the home button unlocking your phone with her thumbprint. She instantly went to instagram to read all if the comments under your most recent video.

**_"Aww I hope you get better soon!"_ **   
**_"What happened? How did you hurt it?"_ **   
**_"Don't worry it will heal faster than you think. Fighting!"_ **   
**_"She probably fell down some stairs. Well all know how clumsy Y/N is."_ **

Jennie laughed at the last comment she read. As she went to look at your explore page she saw that you got a dm from somebody.

Bambam1a: Hey! I feel like we got off on the wrong foot so let's start over. Okay?😊

She read the message in confusion as she scrolled back to the first message. Her face scrunched up as she read the whole conversation. _Who is this guy?_ She clicked on his picture to bring up his profile. _Ohh I know who this is...But why is he messaging Y/N?_

Just as she looked up from your phone she saw you rushing into the room and closing the door behind you.

"I thought I heard something behind me." You said as you turned around to face her. Frowning as you saw her face

"What happened? You looked very confused. Haven't seen you like this since we took calculus in high school together." You laughed

"Why is that guy messaging you?"

"What guy?" You asked tilting your head to the side a bit

"Him" she held up your phone from where she was sitting.

"Like I can see that far."

You walked over to the bed and leaned over to look at your phone. You heart started to beat faster and faster. He messaged me..again. You went silent.

"Hellooo I would like an explanation" she shook your phone to break your concentration.

"I-Im just as confused as you are. He messaged me out of nowhere....i don't know what to tell you. I kind of forgot about it to be completely honest...with everything that has happened." You said as you sat down on the bed.

"Well...message him back. Aren't you excited. I mean your bias messaged you...I was expecting more of an excited approach than this. You look...." she trailed off.

"Scared? Yeah cause I am. He makes me nervous." You said as you nervously laughed.

"Girl you better message him. This is a once in a lifetime thing..." she saw that you were hesitant. "Hell, if you don't do it...I will." She picked up your phone.

"NO!" You snatched your phone out of her hands. "I'll reply damn." You said as you were rolling your eyes

"You act like you don't want to. If Zac Efron were to dm me...girl!" She smiled as she fangirled a bit.

You laughed. "I'm just scared that I'm gonna say something stupid."

"Then don't" she said simply, as if it was that easy.

Rereading the message you started typing.

Y: I think that's a great idea!

"You see it wasn't that hard!" She said while smiling, and you smiled to yourself. _Maybe I was just overreacting. All I have to do is act like he's a normal person. I can do this._ You said to yourself as you nodded your head. A message popped up on your screen.

"Well, by how fast he responded I can tell he is eager to talk to you...I'm going downstairs to fix something to eat. Any requests?" She looked over at you

"You can just order a pizza and have it delivered...on me." You said taking your credit card out of your wallet that was in your drawer.

"Nah, I think I'll just go and pick it up. I need some fresh air after that movie. Pepperoni right?" She stood up, grabbed her phone and stretched her arms.

"Yeah but don't leave me here alone! I'm scared." You panicked. "And I thought you said it wasn't that scary?" You said in a mocking voice.

"...alright. But I'll be out on your balcony Okay?" Jennie said as she slid open the glass door; disregarding the last thing you said.

"Okay." You looked back down at your phone to read the message.

Bambam1a: Great...I'll start. Hi, my name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but everyone calls me BamBam. What's your name?

Y: Hi BamBam, my name is Y/N...but everyone calls me....Y/N. Nice to meet you.

Bambam1a: Haha nice to meet you too. So Y/N, what have you been up to lately?

Y: Oh nothing really...just relaxing and laying around the house. What about you?...You know with being an idol and all.

Bambam1a: Well since we pretty recently dropped an album, we have been practicing and filming things and stuff like that. But other than that, promoting.

Y: Wow, that must be tiring and exciting. Also I love the album, all the songs are just so amazing. I know you guys put a lot of dedication into it. It shows.

Bambam1a: Thank you so much for acknowledging our hard work. I'm glad you enjoyed it. What's your favorite song?

Y: Hmm, if I had to choose 1, maybe 내게 (To Me) because it always gets me hype...

Bambam1a: Hmm you have a good taste in music lol.

Y: Thanks!

Bambam1a: Yah! I didn't know you fractured your ankle! Are you okay?

Y: Oh yeah. Im guessing you saw my video? But yeah I'm fine. I'm just sad I'm not going to be able to dance for a while. This is probably the longest I've gone without dancing. Hopefully it doesn't get to me.

Bambam1a: So when you said you were "laying around the house" you were actually laying around. Don't you get bored?

Y: Yes all the time. But luckily my friend comes by and keeps me company. And when she's not here I have Netflix and YouTube.

Bambam1a: Oh well I can keep you company when you're bored! All you have to do is message me 😁

Y: Really?...thanks.

Bambam1a: No problem. I would love to talk to you longer, but I have to start practice. It's been really nice talking with you Y/N!

Y: Yeah you too! Have a good practice.

Bambam1a: Byeee

Y: Bye 👋

As the pressed send the door bell rang.

"The pizza's here!!" Jennie screamed happily running down the stairs grabbing you credit card off of the bed.

A few minutes past as Jennie came walking up the stairs quietly and busted in your room

"AAHHHH!" she screamed, scaring you.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" you screamed back holding your hand to your heart.  You threw a pillow at her once you knew it was her. "Don't do that!" You said while taking deep breaths. I've had _too much excitement tonight. I'm about to have a heart attack._

"Hey hey be careful!" She laughed and sat down on the bed with the pizza box. "Sooo...how was the conversation?" She inquired.

"Actually....it wasn't half bad." You smiled.


	4. Building a Friendship

"Sooo..." Jennie smiled widely. "....what did you guys talk about?" She asked curiously. Getting up to get a can of soda from your mini fridge.

"Well I mean nothing really...we just kind of introduced ourselves." You said shrugging your shoulders.

Jennie smile dropped a little while she chuckled a bit, "Huh, that's It? No flirting? Sexytalk? Anything?" She asked, shocked.

"NO! Jennie we just actually met eachother...literally. And as you saw, our first conversation didn't exactly go very smooth..." You said as you bit into a piece of pizza.

"Aww you guys are no fun. You need to spice it up a little bit. Flirt, tease, do something!" She took a sip of her soda.

"First off all, no. That kind of stuff makes me uncomfortable. And at least I got to talk to him. Like personally." You shrugged your shoulders once again.

"Y/N what do you mean it makes you unconfortable? You're 19 for christ sake. You need a little bit of excitement in your life!! Get out of your comfort zone. Live a little bit!" She said as she picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"I think I've had plenty of excitement today. You know with the scary movie, you scaring me, getting scared while I was in the bathroom, and messaging BamBam." You laughed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Jennie gently nudged your side. "How about this." She swallowed the remaining pizza that was in her mouth. "When you get your ankle situation together...we can go to a club or a party. Which ever one you perfer" She looked up at you.

You ate the last piece of your slice of pizza "Hmm I'll think about it. You know I don't really like going out..." You said scrunching your face.

"Yeah yeah. Just think about it" Jennie finally said and took another sip of her soda. "So...." she paused for a second "who is Got7 anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't think your ready for that hun." You said smiling while shaking your head.

"Why not?"

"Because....they will ruin your life. Once you watch video, you watch another, and then an interview, and then a live perforamnce. And the cycle keeps going."

"If you can handle it, I think I can handle it too" she said matter of factly.

"No no no, you don't understand. You have a social life outside of the internet. Me on the other hand..I live on here." You said looking at her.

"I can handle it!" She said

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you." You said in a sing song voice. "Okay....what do you wanna know?" You asked her.

"Everything."   
~~~~~~~~~

About an hour into teaching Jennie about Got7 your mom, dad, and little brother walk in the house announcing that they are home.

"Y/N, were home" Your dad said as he walked up to your door opening it slightly. "Oh hey Jennie, I didn't know you were here. How are you?" He asked fully walking into the room.

"Good" Jennie answered quickly; eyes still glued to the laptop screen.

"What's she watching?" He pointed towards Jennie as your mom peeked in behind him.

"Got7.....Never Ever" you said looking at the screen.

You mom quickly walked into the room, past your father, looked at the laptop, and started to do the choreography and sing along.

"You're a fan of Got7 mom?" Jennie said shocked.

"Of course. After hearing Y/N play their songs so much you start to get curious." She laughed "My favorite is Jackson. He's so....sensual" Your mom said wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.

Your dad rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Leaving you, your mom, and Jennie to fangirl.

"ME TOO" Jennie said excitedly, pausing the video.

"I don't understand how a man could be sexy and adorable at the same time." Your mom laughed

"That's what I'm saying!" Jennie exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to go and get Joshua ready for bed. Are you staying the night?" She said while still smiling.

"Mmhm" Jennie nodded her head.

"Okay, great. Call me if you need anything." She said as she walked out of your room and closed the door.

Jennie looked over at you. "Y/N...You were right. They ruined my life."

"Welcome....to the dark side. Mwahahaha" you joked. "Im actually really proud of you. You learned their names and faces pretty fast. It took me a while...like 2-3 days." You said.

"Thanks" she chuckled pushing her hair out of her face.

"Also welcome to the fandom!" You smiled

"Why thank you good sir" she laughed as you hit her arm. "Now all I have to do is message JB so I can get like you and BamBam.

"Wait I thought you said Jackson was your favorite..?" You said with a confused face.

"Yeah he is. And so is Yugyeom, Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and BamBam...what is a bias?" She said smirking.

You both laughed "I h-hate you-u" you managed to get out.   
~~~~~~~~~

It was around 11:00 pm now and everything was starting to wind down. The lights were off while the tv was showing some random tv show; it's purpose to keep a dim light in the room, with its occasional bright light when commercials showed. Jennie was lying by you side ,with earphones in her ears, slowly falling asleep to funny montages of Got7. You smiled to yourself _ha she doesn't know what she just got herself int_ o. You shook you head. Here you were again; bored out of your mind with nothing to do.

You thought back to what BamBam said to you. **"Oh well i can keep you company while you're bored. All you have to do is message me!"** _Should I message him? I mean it couldn't hurt right? Just a simple hi..._ You got nervous and started to fiddle with your hair and opened the app going to the message thread between the two of you. You sat there for a while contemplating in if you should do it or not. _Stop being a wimp_ _and just say hi!_

Y: Hey! Are you still in practice?

A little time passed and he replied to your surprise. Believe it or not it surprised him too. He didn't think you would ever message him.

Bambam1a: Hii! No we just finished like 5 minutes ago.

Y: You just got out? That was like 7 hours. How are you not dead?

Bambam1a: Well it wasn't 7 hours purely on dance. We also have vocal, instrumental, and language practice.

Y: Ohh really? That's cool! I completely forgot you played the piano so well. I wish I could hear how much you have improved.

Bambam1a: Aahh no. I'm really not that good. Haha

Y: No no. Your actually really talented lol. If I knew how to play as well as you, I wouldn't stop playing.

Bambam1a: You play the piano?

Y:...No not at all lol. I want to learn though.

Bambam1a: Well maybe I can teach you one day 😊

Y: That sounds great....but I'm not sure how that's going to work out.

Bambam1a: Huh? Why not?

Y: Well for starters I live in California. And I'm pretty sure you're busy doing idol stuff lol.

Bambam1a: You live in California? I didn't know that. But then again,there's a lot of stuff I don't know about you Y/N...

Y: That's true.

Bambam1a: Well it's only the beginning of our friendship, I'm sure over time we'll become close.

Y: I'm sure we will.

Bambam1a: Hey I never got to ask you...how old are you?

Y: 19 turning 20 in a few months.

Bambam1a: Oh? Whens your birthday?

Y: February 14

Bambam1a: Woah, you're a Valentine's day baby? That's so cool!

Y: Yeah I guess. I don't really do anything though.  But enough about that, what are you doing for Christmas?

Bambam1a: I'm probably just going to spend it with the guys.

Y: Well whatever you guys do, I hope you have fun.

Bambam1a: Thanks you too.

You started to feel your eyes drop as you looked at the screen trying to type your response, but to no avail. You were getting pretty tired, but you still wanted to talk to him. You didn't think that the time difference would matter, but you were now seeing how it could possibly turn into a problem in the near future.

Bambam1a: Hey isn't it like 11:30 where you are? You should get some rest.

Y: Yeah it is. Lol. I was actually just going to say that.

Bambam1a: It was cool talking to you Y/N! I'm glad you decided to message me. Hopefully we will continue to talk to each other. Goodnight!

Y: Goodnight! (Even though it's like 4 where you are) have a nice rest of the day.

And with that you closed the app, locked your phone and set it back down on the nightstand next to your bed.

You smiled to yourself as you rolled over on your side and got comfortable. _I'm glad I get to talk to him. It feels like a dream....Hopefully it isnt..._ You gave yourself a light pinch _okay just making sur_ e you snickered to yourself. _Hmm a girl could get used to this._ And with that you closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Bam Bam POV

"Yugyeom-ah" I called from the practice room.

"Yeah" Yugyeom called back; walking into the room

" You know your the best friend a guy could ever ask for...right?" I said as I slung my arm around Yugyeom's shoulder.

Yugyeom looked at me with a blank face, "What do you want?"

"N-n-nothing I just wanted you to know that I couldn't ask for a better friend than you..." I said smiling widely at him.

He looked at me still unfazed. I chuckled nervously. "Well since you brought it up...there is this one thing...." I trailed off as we walked into a practice room.   
~~~

"That's it? That's all you needed me to do?" Yugyeom asked surprised.

"Mmhm, that's it. Thanks by the way. " I smiled lightly.

"No problem bro." He said as he opened the door and walked out the room.

"Yah what were have you two been?  We've been looking for you guys. We're about to start a live video" Jaebum said stopping when he saw us.

"We were just playing around" I said covering for myself.

"Okay well hurry up, were starting in a few minutes. Get yourself together. You don't need to look like that on camera..." Jaebum said gesturing to my body as a whole.

"Hyung ...I look like this everyday..." I said as I looked down at myself.

"Exactly" he laughed; Yugyeom laughed too.

"You guys know I'm fabulous, you're just jealous of my looks!" I said flipping my imaginary hair.

"Yeah, yeah, just come on." Jaebum said as he lightly pushed me on the direction of the dance studio still laughing a bit.

"I found them" he called as we all entered the room.

"Finally" they all said in unison.

"I was starting to think that you guys had left early." Mark said.

"I would have..." Jackson mumled.

Jaebum glared at him.

"Not. I would have not left left if i were you." Jackson corrected himself.

"Alright come one guys let's do this." Jinyoung said, catching all of our attention as he set the phone up. "Ready?" He asked looking around.

After he saw that everyone was situated he started the live. "Is it on?" Youngjae asked. After seeing a few comments Jaebum was the first to speak up

"1.2.3."

"Come and get it. Got7. Hello we are Got7!" Everyone said together

"Merry Christmas!!!"


	5. Please, Call Me Eric

**December 30; 10 am**

This was when you were finally getting that damned boot off of your ankle. In exactly 2 hours you would be in the hospital room getting x rays to make sure that your ankle will be stable enough on its own. You couldn't be more excited.

You awoke at 8 to give yourself extra time to prepare for the appointment. You did your morning routine and got dressed. Since It was somewhat difficult, you just decided on black leggings, an oversized burgundy cable knit sweater, and a nice white scarf. _I think this is good enough...it hasn't been that cold lately._ You looked at yourself in the mirror once more before grabbing your purse and slowly making your way out of your room.

Just as you made your way to the stairs your dad came out of his room and walked towards you.

"Hold on, let me help you" he said as he tried to wrap his arm around your side.

"It's fine dad, I got it. I've been maneuvering myself around for 2 weeks now. I think I can handle it." You smiled.

"Okay" he said, but still walked by your side just in case you miscalculated your step.

"You hungry? I can make breakfast for you. Omelette and sausage sound good?" He said while walking into the kitchen already taking stuffout of the fridge.

"That sounds delicious!"

You sat down at the island placed in the middle of the kitchen watching your dad cook. Checking your phone every now and then, shaking your leg.

"Are you expecting something?" Your dad asked as he looked back at you; taking a cup out of the cabinet and pouring orange juice in it.

"Hm?"

He chuckled. " You keep checking your phone and shaking your leg. You anxious about something?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Oh..well no not really. I was just checking my Instagram page." Your phone got a notification once again.

"You're still doing dance covers for those little k-pop boys?" He asked in a surprised tone, placing the cup in front of you.

You laughed, "Yes! And I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself...I even made a YouTube channel for it." You chuckled as you took a small sip of the juice.

Your dad turned around to turn the stove off and place some food on a plate. "Hm, I'm surprised people even like that kind of stuff."

"You're just jealous cause mom has a crush on Jackson!" You smiled.

"I am not jealous!"

"You're not jealous of what?" Your mom asked as she entered the kitchen with your little brother.

"That you h-"

"Nothing" your dad cut you off and looked at you; you smiled and took a bite of the food that was in front of you.

After you finished eating, you checked your phone for the time. 9:25.

"Hey umm dad, we should probably get going if we don't want to be late." You said as you rinsed off your plate and placed it in the sink.

Your mom lifted her arm and looked at her watch. "Yeah you're right, come on Joshua time to go visit Auntie Nora."

"Okay" Joshua said jumping down from his seat to grab his bag.

"You're not staying home today?" You asked walking, limping actually, to the garage to get into your dad's car.

"No the clinic called me in this morning, apparently we have a lot of animals coming in today and they need an extra hand." She said unlocking her car so Joshua could get in.

"Aww, okay, good luck!" You called as you and your dad got in his car. You all said your goodbyes and went on your separate ways.

"Y/N I love you, but I'm tired of always driving you everywhere" your dad said.

"Sorry, I'm trying to save up for a car! Just a few more weeks and I'll be out of your hair"

"Mmhm, sure." He said plainly

You arrived at the hospital at 9:50 and was now waiting in the waiting room. Your dad went off to work, he had also been called in.

"Y/N Y/L/N, we will see you now." The nurse said as she held the door open that led to the rooms. You got up and walked into the room that smelled of rubber and cleaning products. "Follow me to the x Ray room please." She said as she closed the door behind you; walking in front of you.

You passed a series of doors before you finally made it to your destination.

"I'm just going to take a couple of pictures of your ankle to determine if it is stable and then we will continue with the process" she smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

"Before we start are you pregnant or believe you are pregnant."

"No."

"Okay, then let's begin" she stated as she placed a heavy jacket like cover over your body.

After the X-rays were taken you were escorted back to a room and told to wait for Dr. Park. So in the meantime you, of course, went on instagram. Stalking people, reading comments, liking posts...the usual. You were so invested in the video you were currently watching that you didn't hear the doctor come in.

"Ahem" Dr. Park cleared his throat in the attempt to get your attention.

You jumped when you saw him standing at the door. "Oh doctor you scared me" you said holding your heart.

"Sorry" he said flashing a small smile.

"O-oh, it's fine" you said sheepishly.

"So Y/N, how does your ankle feel? Were there any problems over the span of the 2 weeks?" He said sitting down at his computer, typing things down from his clipboard.

"Nope" you said popping the p.

"Great. Did you experience any pain or discomfort?" He looked up at you on the hospital bed while he sat in his chair.

"No not really." You said truthfully looking down at your feet, swinging them side to side.

"Okay well good news" -you looked up at him- "we are now able to take the boot off. All you need to wear now is a simple brace. But of course you will need to carry crutches."

"Yeah, I expected that" you said.

"You will also need to come into physical therapy every..... Monday and Friday starting next week.I will have the nurse send you all of the information you will need prior to the appointments." He nodded finally as he looked up from the paper he was reading. "Now lets get this thing off of your foot, shall we?"

"Yes please!" You said emphasizing the word 'please'.

After he removed the boot he checked to see if there was any bruising or blood clots the resulted from the surgery.

"Okay now Y/N I'm gonna need you to try and rotate your ankle in a circle. Can you do that?"

As you began rotating it, you winced at the slight pressure and pain the was accompanied by the action.

"Okay good, the nurse will be here any second with the brace and the crutches." Dr. Park said as he sat down once again at his computer, filling out more information.

"Okay."

You awkwardly nodded as you both sat in silence.

"So...Dr. Park, you seem pretty young...how old are you?" You asked

He arched his eyebrow and looked over at you. "Seems like something a little personal to be asking your doctor...don't you think?" He had a sly smirk on his face.

"I-I mean you seem really young to be a doctor, is all. And you know how old I am, so it's only fair that I know how old you are also." You started to become flustered.

"I'm just kidding.I'm 23" he chuckled. ****

"You're 23 and you're already a doctor? I wish I was that far along, I just started college 2 years ago...how did you do it?"

"Ha well I went to college when I was 16 and I completed all of the requirements for med school in 2 years."

"What in the hell" you said under your breath "Are you a genius?!" you asked actually shocked.

"I wouldn't call myself a genius, I just have a passion for medicine and helping people" he smiles.

Just as he finished talking there was a knock at the door, it was the nurse. "Here are the crutches and the brace" she placed them down on the bed next to you. "Good luck" she said as she walked right back out of the room.

"Well lets get you situated" Dr.Park said standing up and walking over towards you.

He slowly put the brace on your foot along with your other shoe.

"Therewe go, do you know how to use the crutches?" He asked you holding them in his hand and helping you up.

"No not really...but how hard could itbe?" You said taking the instruments out of his hand and placing them under yourarms.

You struggled for a bit until you got the hang of it. "See not that hard" you smiled **.**

Just as you said that you hit the crutch on the leg of the bed and began to fall over. Just before you hit the floor Dr. Park grabbed you by the waist from behind you and pulled you back up. Holding you tightly to his chest

"You okay?" He lowly breathed in your ear.

You became flushed. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" you said quickly as you stepped away from him, missing the warmth from your back.

"Well I should probably get going....thank you Dr. Park" you smiled and reached for the door knob.

He smiled once again. "No problem. Be careful!" He said as you completely closed the door behind you.

You began walking back to the waiting room asyou remembered _I don't have a way to get home..._ you stopped walking and pulled out your phone calling your dad.

"Hello" your dad said out of breath.

"Hi dad are you busy? I don't have a way to get home."

"Ahh sorry hun you'll just have to catch a taxi or something.... I'm about to start my surgery. Text me when you are home safely yeah?"

He hung up without letting you reply to him.

_A taxi?_ You said to yourself frowning your face in the process.

"Yah, Y/N, what are you still doing here. You should be gone by now. Where's your ride?" Dr. Park said as he walked up to you.

"Oh hi... well my dad was supposed to take me back but he's going into surgery right now. I'm just going to take a taxi home" you smiled toward him, "Thanks for your concern." You started to walk away.

He stopped you, "well I can take you home if you'd like, I just started my break.That way you won't have to pay for a taxi." He said as he waited for a response.

"Oh no it's fine I don't want to be a burden, you've done enough for me already." You said shaking your head.

"Really it's no problem....come on I'll take you home. Follow me." He said walking in front of you; taking off his white long coat and replacing it with a jacket of his own.

Without any further arguments you silently followed behind him. As you made your way to the garage he would walk slowly so that you could keep up with his long strides. "I'm right here" He said puling his keys out of his pocket and pressing the button; unlocking hismidnight blue Mazda.

"Nice car" you murmured as he opened your door for you.

"Thanks" he put his hand on your head as you ducked in, making sure you didn't hit said area on the car. He jogged over to the drivers seat and started the car. "Where do you live?"

"7098 Oceanside Ave."

"Ohh really? That's right around the corner from me!" He said as he pulled off and started to drive to the destination.

The car ride there was painfully quiet...for you anyway, he seemed to enjoy seeing you fiddle with the straps on your purse.

"Sooo, Dr. Park-" you were cut off.

"Please, call me Eric" he smiled, looking over at you for just a second before focusing back on the road.

"Oh...um Eric, are you new to the neighborhood? I've never seen you around."

"No not really, I've been living here for...3 months now?" He said in an unsure tone.

"Oh, well with it being such a small neighborhood, I think I would have met you before I did at the hospital. Everyone knows everyone ya know."

He laughed, "I try to keep to myself, I don't really like everyone in my business."

"Ohh someone's got a secretive side to 'em.." you trailed off. "What's wrong? Someones out to get you? Trying to stay off the radar?" You said with a smirk.

He just laughed. "Well we're here." He said switching the gears on his car and unlocking his doors.

You looked away from him and and looked out of the window. _We got here a lot faster than I thought we would..._

"Before we go, take this" he took out the notepad and pen that was inside of his chest pocket on his jacket and wrote down his number. "Here's my personal number, you should call me sometime."

"Umm I think that we should keep this relationship professional. Just a doctor and his patient." You said putting your hand out, shaking it.

"Why, afraid of what daddy might say?" He said challenging you.

_YES! "_ I am not...fine" you said snatching the paper out of his hands. _I don't get him, when we first met he was all shy and embarrassed...but now he's a cocky little shit?_ You thought to yourself.

"Don't lose it..now lets get you in the house. It's getting pretty cold out. And we don't want you getting sick."

As he finished talking, he got out of his car and helped you to the door with your crutches and personal belongings.

"Thanks again Eric, I really appreciate it." You smiled gently at him.

"It's no problem. I have no problem helping you out. Call me if you need anything; I'll be happy to lend a hand." He said as he slowly walked backward towards his car, tripping on the stair that led up to your door.

"Op, be careful!" You said as you stretched your arm out and covered your mouth.

"Haha I will" he said as a light pink color adorned his face, all while rubbing his neck. "You too. See you again next week." He said in a shy voice. He turned around and looked at you one last time before entering his car and driving off.

_That is one interesting man...._ you thought to yourself as you watched him drive down the street, finally unlocking the door to your house and walking in.


	6. New Beginnings

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!!! Everyone said in unison, popping poppers, and blowing horns.

"Here's to the New Year. May it be filled with excellent health, success, love, and happiness." You said as everyone gently joined their glasses together; which were filled with champagne and sparkling apple cider.

"Happy New Years baby" your dad said as he lightly pulled your mom into a kiss.

"Ewww get a room!" You and your little brother said, scrunching up your face in disgust.

"Oh hush" your mom said swatting her hand at you, slightly blushing.

Everyone laughed and continued to talk and play games while you just sat back and watched your mom and dad.

 _Funny how love works,_ you thought to yourself, _after all that my mom and dad have been through they still have one of the strongest relationships I have ever seen. 25 years of marriage and still deeply in love with each other. A single touch from my dad and my mom is blushing like a school girl._ You laughed to yourself at that last bit.

A vibration from your phone that was on your lap snatched you from your thoughts.

Bambam1a: Happy New Years Y/N!!!

Y/N: Happy New Years BamBam!! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while.

Bambam1a: I'm doing pretty good, I finally get to take a vacation with the guys. What about you?

Y/N: I'm fine, can't complain. You have any goals or resolutions that you were hoping to carry out through out this year?

Bambam1a: No not really. I don't really do those kinds of things because before the first week of the new year is over, the goal is long forgotten. It's just a waste of time to me. To be completely honest with you...

Y/N: Why so pessimistic? You have to have something that you want to accomplish this year.

Bambam1a: Well it's the truth. I kind of just make goals as the year goes on.

Y/N: Well how does this sound. Lets make a resolution together, that way we can motivate each other . So you'll always have someone to turn to when you feel like giving up!

Bambam1a: It sounds pretty cool, but I doubt it's going to work. What kind of goal did you have in mind?

Y/N: It'll work. Believe me. And I don't know. What's something that you have trouble with?

Bambam1a: Umm maybe stop being so weird and hyper all the time?

Y/N: What, why?

Bambam1a: Because everyone always says that I'm over the top or extra.

Y/N: Personally, I think you shouldn't change that about yourself. That's what makes you...well you; you should love yourself for who you are. You have a free spirited personality and your fans love it. Honestly that's why you're my  favorite. 

Bambam1a: Wow, thanks. But you speak like you have experience with this kind of stuff.

Y/N: Just a little bit lol.  So back to the resolution... pick something else.

Bambam1a: Hoooww about being more expressive, like with my feelings? I don't know how to say it...

Y/N: Like telling people how you really feel?

Bambam1a: Yeah!

Y/N: That could work, that's a really good one actually.

Bambam1a: What goal did you want to make?

Y/N:  I really really really want to learn how to play the piano. It's such a beautiful instrument.

Bambam1a: Ohh that should be fun! Have you had any lessons before?

Y/N: Haha nope, I've never even played 1 note on it before....so this is going to be an interesting goal.

Bambam1a: Well I'm not the best, but I can help if you need me to. I can also help you learn how to read music.

Y/N: BamBam we've been through this already, we are literally on the other side of the world. I'm a visual learner so I don't think it would be effective it I don't see what you are doing. 

Bambam1a: Here, xx-xxx-xxxx, FaceTime me.

You stared blankly at the screen. _Did this boy just give me his personal phone number?_ You looked away from your phone and looked back at it blinking harshly. You opened your mouth and closed it again with your fingers hovering over the keyboard on your phone, not sure of what to do next.

"Are you okay?" Your mom asked.

"Mmhm, I'm just gonna go to my room. Goodnight everyone." You said in a high pitched voice.

"Why so sudden? Are you sure you're okay?" Your mom asked again.

"Just peachy, I'm just feeling really out of it, love you guys." You said as you got up, grabbed your crutches and slowly made your way to your room.

As you flicked on your light and closed your door you took a deep breath and sat on your bed. You looked into the mirror and looked at your reflection.

"Get it together Y/N. Get it together! This is nothing, not a big deal at all. He's just another guy, stay calm." You gave yourself a pep talk as you once again picked up your phone.

Y/N: Right now?

BamBam1a: Lol YES right now!

Y/N: How do I know you're not setting me up for something?

Bambam1a: Why are you always so suspicious of me? And no I'm not setting you up for anything. Lmao

Y/N:...How do I know you are telling the truth?

Bambam1a: Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?

You surely but hesitantly dialed the number in the FaceTime app. You almost pressed call when you thought _I probably look a hot mess right now._ You quickly got up put on a little bit of lip gloss, mascara, and blush; just a little something so you wouldn't look dead. You gave yourself a final look before carefully fixing your hair and getting situated back on your bed.

 _All I did was put on a little bit of makeup and I'm already tired._ You thought to yourself as you once again opened the app and checked to see if you were connected to the WiFi. [That international bill ain't no joke😂 sorry back to the story].

You took a deep breath before you pressed the call button. After a few seconds of waiting you saw that the call was connecting. You quickly covered your camera to hide your face; feeling both shy and scared.

The call connected. You took a deep breath and held your breath.

"Hello?" He said.

As soon as you heard his voice you hung up the phone and looked up with wide eyes.

"Why did I do thaat" you whined to yourself. "Idiot idiot idiot idi-" you were cut off by your phone ringing. It was him. You answered and waited once again for the call to connect. When the call was completely connected you saw that his camera was also covered.

"Hello are you there? Why is your camera covered?" He asked.

"Why is YOUR camera covered?" You asked suspiciously.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." You retorted back.

There was a long pause. "We're not getting anywhere with this. On the count of three uncover it okay?" He said.

"K" you said simply.

1  
2  
3   
...  
"Why didn't you uncover it?" He asked you.

"Because I knew you wouldn't." You said while letting out a small giggle.

"Fine, I'll do it first" he said.

Your heart began to beat faster as you looked at his face on your screen. You stopped breathing. This was really happening, you guys were actually FaceTiming each other.

Silence.

"Hellooo, Y/N are you there? Can you hear me? Is the connection bad?" He said looking into the black screen furrowing his brows.

"I-I'm sorry, w-what did you say? I couldn't hear you." You said shakily holding your cheek with your free hand, still covering the camera.

"I said uncover your camera... I want to see your face" he said in a low voice.

You took a breath. _2 minutes into the call and he's already trying to snatch my wig,_ you thought to yourself. After a few seconds you finally mustered up enough courage to uncover your camera.

"Wow" he stated simply, looking back at you through the camera.

"What?" You asked scared that something was wrong. "Is there something on my face?" You said looking at yourself.

"N-No, it's just that....you're really pretty." He said looking intensely at you. Scanning your features.

"I-I'm sorry what? What did you say?" You asked shocked.

" I said you're really pretty...actually no, you're beautiful" he smiled brightly at you.

A deep red blush crept on your face as you tried to hide it with your free hand, looking away.

"Awww cuute, you're getting all shy!" He said cutely getting close to the camera to see your face clearer.

"Thank you" you mumbled finally facing back at the camera, but not looking directly at him.

As you looked up you finally got a good look at him and his surroundings. Once again he had his natural look going on. He was wearing a simple white t shirt with a silver necklace and small silver hooped earrings . He didn't have any makeup on, his contacts out, his dark brown hair was messily styled atop his head, which contrasted well with his white shirt, and was sitting on a black leather colored couch by himself.

You smiled, "You don't look too shabby yourself mister."

You both laughed and continued to talk. It was awkward for the first few minutes, but once you guys got the conversation rolling, it was easy to talk to each other.

"This feels so surreal" you said in awe.

"What?"

"Talking to you. Seeing your face. It feels like I'm dreaming." You laughed nervously feeling that you were being a little weird.

"What do you mean, we have been talking to each other for a while now...almost 2 whole months." He said.

"I know but still..." you trailed off.

"I know I'm dreamy, but I can assure you this is not a dream" he laughed but you kept a straight face. "No?...okay".

You just shook your head smiling. "Where are you anyway? Where is everyone."

"I'm at JYP right now I'm the dance practice room. And I'm not really sure where everyone is. We're on break right now so they're just...around somewhere." He said while looking around wondering where everyone else was as well.

As if on cue Yugyeom and Youngjae walked in singing "You Are" with Jackson walking behind them, on his phone.

"And there they are" He said laughing watching the boys walk into the room screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

They threw themselves on the couch and started to sing to BamBam oblivious to the fact that he was on the phone.

So while they sang and played around you sat there and listened to their beautiful voices. It was like your own personal little concert. After they finished the song you clapped your hands.   
Their heads snapped to BamBam's phone.

"Wooww that was really good!" You said with bright eyes, trying to give your best smile and hide your anxiety from seeing the both of them so suddenly.

They just stared back at you not saying a thing. Before you could say or do anything to ease the tension, that they both turned to BamBam and began speaking in Korean. Once again you sat there awkwardly, not understanding a word they were saying. Both because they were talking quite rapidly and because well...you didn't know Korean very well; only the basics. They got up and walked out of the view of the camera.

_That was weird..._

"Umm I can go if you want, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything." You said unsure and adjusting your hair as it cascaded down your shoulders.

"No, no, it's fine, they were just surprised. You can say hi to them if you want." He said standing up from the couch and walking over to them.

"Are you sure, I don't think that's a good idea." You said in am unsure tone.

"No really it's okay, here, say hi you guys!" He said as he walked over to the boys, that now had the others added to the group.

"Helloo, my name is Youngjae!" He said excitedly.   
[I'm sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass up. If you get this, you're a real one]

"Hiii" the rest said together.

"Hi you guys!" You said trying to sound as cheerful as you could to leave a good impression on them.

 _"She looks familiar...isn't this that girl from that Instagram account?"_ Yugyeom said as he followed BamBam back to the couch to continue talking to you.

" _Yeah, you know of her?"_ He said taking his attention off of the camera.

 _"Yeah I've seen her videos around"_ he said nonchalantly.

While they were talking you were slowly falling asleep. You had a long day ahead of you tomorrow/today because you had a physical therapy appointment at 1. You didn't even bother to turn your light off you just closed your eyes.

When BamBam and Yugyeom were done talking they both looked over at his phone to see your sleeping face.

 _"Why is she sleeping, it's only like 7."_ Yugyeom asked confused.

 _The time difference!!_ BamBam thought to himself.

" _She lives in California. It's about 2 in the morning there."_ He said to Yugyeom. "Y/N are you asleep? Hello?" He said hoping you wouldn't be sleep yet so he could properly wish you a good nights sleep.

You lightly hummed in your sleep, confirming that you could hear him. After realizing what was happening you lightly fluttered your eyes open, focusing on the two figures you were recently talking to.

" _Woah, she's pretty"_ Yugyeom said lowly.

" _I know,_ Hey Y/N it's late we should talk later okay?" He said taking in your sleepy features.

" I'm not sleep, I'm wide awake." You said trying to focus your eyes and act like you weren't sleeping. "I just needed to rest my eyes".

"Yeah, yeah, sure you were. It's okay we can talk tomorrow! Get a good night sleep." He said in an assuring voice.

You pouted, " I don't wanna get off the phone though." You yawned. "Aww okay"

BamBam laughed, " Goodnight Y/N. Sweet dreams." He said in a comforting and sweet voice.

"Goodnight Bam" you said as you ended the call and fell into a deep sleep only seconds after.

**BamBam POV**

After the call was ended I locked my phone with a smile on my face and looked up to the guys; which were all smiling weirdly at me.

Silence.

And then a burst of laughter. "Sweet dreams" Jackson said as he mocked me, trying to mock my voice.

 _"Aww looks like BamBam has a little crush"_ Jinyoung said _._

They continued to mock and play around with me until JB got our attention.

" _Alright you guys that's enough, let's get back to work. Only a few hours left and we will be free for 2 weeks._ " He said while clapping his hands and getting up from the couch, laughing a little bit.

Without hesitation everyone got up and diligently worked on the new choreography that we got a few days ago.

The thing was I was a little side tracked the remainder of the practice; which got me in trouble a few times. I just couldn't seem to get the sleeping image of Y/N out of my mind; no matter how hard I tried. This was a start of a new beginning.


	7. Girl's Day In

**_Beep Beep Beep_**  
You groaned as you slightly shifted in your sleep.

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_**  
"Nooo five more minutes" you said in a sleepy voice, shutting your eyes harder; trying to force yourself back to sleep.

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_**  
Your eyes slowly fluttered open, looking for where the sound was coming from. It was your phone, but what was the alarm for? You slowly looked over toward your phone to see what time it was.

_10 am_

You quickly turned the alarm off as you sat up; your feet barely touching the fluffy rug that was placed by your bed. As you pushed your hair out of your face, you thought about your agenda that you had planned for today.

It wasn't very much just to start recording things for your YouTube channel; edit some of the bloopers into a full video, tidy up around the house a little bit and go to your physical therapy appointment; which was at 1. You picked up your phone, unlocked it, and started to text Jennie. _I hope she isn't busy._

Y _/_ N: Hey Jen, you know I love you right?

JenJen💥:...Yes I do. What do you want?

Y/N: Hehe, could you take me to my physical therapy appointment today at Rodman Hospital?

JenJen💥: Oh yeah, no problem. Wanna hang out after? We could get some ice cream and chill at my place. What time is your appointment?

Y/N: Sounds like a plan and it's at 1.

JenJen💥: Kk, ill be there at 12:30

Y/N: k

Setting your phone down, you looked up and flinched at your appearance. Since you fell asleep last night without taking your small, but visible, amount of make up off, there was a mess on your face and your pillow.

"Ughh, I need to get cleaned up, I feel filthy" you said out loud to no one in particular. With that said you grabbed your crutches, phone, and clothes you were wearing and made your way to your bathroom.

After getting out of the shower you returned to your room and put on some simple workout clothes and proceeded to place your hair in a high ponytail. 

Checking your phone once more you saw that it was 11; which gave you a little bit of time to start editing a video for your YouTube account; you worked on this until Jennie called your phone.

"Hey I'm on my way, I'll be there in about 5 minutes" Jennie said over the phone.

"Okay, I see you then" you said as you hung up your phone, saved your work, grabbed your drawstring bag and made your way down the stairs with your crutches.

 _I should probably eat something before I pass out_ , you thought to yourself as you waddled to the kitchen; looking in the pantry for a quick snack. Moving all of the items that were stuffed in there to the side, you looked all the way in the back to see a box of granola bars you stashed away when your mom brought them home one day.

Smiling with satisfaction because no one had found them, you grabbed one for yourself and one for Jennie along with two bottles of water. You looked up from your bag due to a horn being honked outside of your house. Guessing it was your ride you adjusted the straps of your backpack and walked towards the front door, locking it as you stepped outside and got in the car.

"Hey girl!" Jennie said in an excited tone.

"Hiii" you replied smiling brightly. "It feels like I haven't talked to you in so long" you laughed and looked over at her.

"I know I missed your crack headed ass" she said as she drove off.

"Wow not even 1 minute into the conversation and you're already attacking me" you said.

"Aww, you know it's out of love" Jennie said as she patted your shoulder.

She saw you go in your bag to take out your snack. "What cha got in the bag?" She said pulling up to a red light and fully looking over at you.

"Granola bar and water", you said taking it fully out of your bag, "here". You said as you handed it to her.

"Thaaanksss! You're the best, how did you know I was hungry?"

"You're always hungry" you laughed as you bit into your snack.

She laughed with you, "Anyways....what have you been up to? You've been talking to BamBam lately?" She inquired.

You snapped your head to look at her; almost causing whiplash, "Girl! You don't know half of it!"   
~

"You guys WHAT?!" She semi-screamed as she pulled into a parking place at the hospital.

You stayed silent with a small smile and your eyebrows raised, both at her outburst and her excitement.

She stopped for a second while she examined your features. She let out a small laugh, "you're lying huh" she shook her head. "I can't believe I almost believed you." She said rolling her eyes in a playful manner as she exited the car.

"Bro Im so serious!" You said carefully stepping out the car and tightly gripping onto your crutches.

She didn't say anything as you walked into the office and checked in.

"Hello my name is Y/F/N. I have a 1pm appointment with Dr. Park." You said to the lady sitting at the front desk.

She typed away on her computer for a few seconds until she finally spoke again. "Ahh yes, Ms. Y/L/N, Dr. Park will be with you in a moment, he is still with a patient. Please have a seat" She said with a smile, looking up to look at your face.

"Okay thank you" you said as you turned around and walked over to 2 open seats, Jennie walking behind you ensuring your safety.

As you both sat down, Jennie spoke; startling you a bit. "Prove it."

You smiled, happy that she gave you a chance to redeem yourself. You fumbled in your bag and unlocked your phone; Jennie was looking over your shoulder watching your movements intensely.

Opening your FaceTime app you went to your recent calls; your smile dropped. You forgot to save his number, so to her it only looked like a random number.

She looked up at you unfazed, "Well" she said hoping you had something other than this to show her. Your mouth opened and closed thinking, of something that could prove you were telling the truth. _INSTAGRAM!!_ You thought to yourself as you exited the app.

"What are you doing" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed together. You put your index finger up, indicating that you wanted her to wait. With the swiftness, you opened up your messages between the two of you and showed her the number he sent.

"See" you said pointing to the screen, "I'm telling the truth" you laughed.

She was quiet for a second while she examined the number. Then she looked over at you hand covering her mouth as the information processed in her mind.

"Holy shit" she whispered but loud enough for you to hear. "Holy shit!" She said louder, gaining looks form the people also sitting in the waiting room.

"Sshhh" you laughed, putting your finger over your mouth.

"Do you know what this means?!" She said in a hushed tone.

"What Jennie, what does this mean?" You asked her, knowing she was going to give some ridiculous answer.

"This means that he can be your mans. Like for real!"

"Ehhh, I doubt it, we're just friends"

"Hah, yeah, like any guy can just stay 'friends' with you, I mean look at you" she said smiling.

"Yea ri-" you were cut off by the lady at the front desk calling you name.

"Y/F/N, Dr. Park will see you now." They lady said scanning the waiting room for anyone who reacted.

You quickly made your way to the door that led to the back rooms, "is it okay if I bring my friend" you said pointing back to her sitting form.

"Of course, please follow me" she said as she turned on her heel to lead you to your room. You quickly waved your hand in a 'come here' motion, signaling for her to come with you.

As the two of you got situated in the room you remembered that you planned on recording the process of your physical therapy.

You took out your phone, but hesitated for a second. "You think they would care if I recorded this?" You asked Jennie.

"Nah, I think you're good."

You held up your phone and started to record yourself. "Hello and welcome to the first vlog/ day in the life/ random-ish video...Anyway today I am at physical therapy and I thought that it would be a good idea to bring you guys along with me so that we could experience this together" you held your hand to your chest and have a dramatic pause; nodding your head. "So here's what we got" you flipped you camera to show all of the equipment that was set up in the room. "So we have a treadmill, a weight station, a bar thingy, and some other stuff I don't know the name of....oh yeah and Jennie's here too" you said pointing the camera towards her. "Say hi to everyone".

She looked up from her phone and waved with a cute smile on her face. "Awww so cuute" you said as you zoomed in on her face. Just as you finished laughing Dr. Park walked in.

"Good afternoon Y/N" "Good afternoon" you responded. He then looked over toward Jennie.

"Hi, I'm Jennie, Y/N's best friend" she said as she stretched out her hand to shake his.

"Hello I'm Dr. Park, but you can call me Eric." He said smiling shaking her hand back. "So lets not waste any time, let's get started." He said looking around for the correct equipment to start with.

"Oh Eric before we start, do you mind if Jennie records this for me and do you mind if I show you in my video?" You asked him.

"No not at all" he reassured you.

"Cool" you said as you pulled your phone out once again to start recording; standing next to him. "This is my doctor, Dr.Park! So far, he has done a very good job with helping me get through this." You smiled "Hello" "So while he is helping me, Jennie is going to be recording, so with that being said let's get started!"   
~~  
After your session was done you thanked Eric and made your way back to Jennie's car.

"Ice cream?" Jennie asked with her eyebrow quirked. "Ice cream" you confirmed.

She quickly started her car and drove to the mini market the was near her house. You waited in the car while she got ice cream, snacks, and drinks for you both. While you waited you decided it would be a good idea to save BamBam's number in your phone. So you took out your phone and went to his contact setting it as "BB🐍" [for confidentiality purposes lol]. In the span of 10 minutes you guys were already at her house and sprawled our on her bed watching tv with her Yoranian (Pomeranian and Yorkie mix).

It was now 3:30 and you decided on working on your video more, so you pulled out your laptop to put the last touches in your bloopers video.

"Y/N I'm booreeedd" Jennie whined to you; shaking you arm.

"What do you want me to do about that?" You asked pushing the buttons on your computer.

"Entertain me!!" She said still shaking your arm.

"And how do you think I should do that?" You said looking up from your computer with a quizzical look on your face.

She thought for a moment, "FaceTime BamBam".

Her statement caught you off guard, "No! It hasn't even been 24 hours since I talked to him. Thats gonna be weird. And plus it's like 8am there." You argued back.

"I don't think he would have given you his personal phone number if he didn't want you to call him, and it would be fun!!"

"No" you said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on Y/N, please, I've done a lot for you today, this is the least you can do for me" She said putting her hands together in a begging fashion and sticking her bottom lip out.

You looked back at her, your face scrunched up; giving in. "Oh alright. After I finish editing my video and upload it I'll call...just for you" you said smiling.

She watched your every move as you had just finished your editing and uploaded your video. "Okay now here" She said as she slightly jumped up and down on her knees; handing you your phone.

"Can I have a moment please?" You said laughing

"No, no time to stall, hurry up and call him" she said in an excited tone.

You took your phone out of her hand and decided to text him first, to see if he was awake so you wouldn't disturb his sleep.

Y/N: Hi this is Y/N...

BB🐍: I know lol, what's up?

Y/N: Nothing I was just bored and was wondering if I could FaceTime you?

Before he was able to text you back you quickly retreated your question.

Y/N: Actually, never mind I feel like I'm intruding. I know you're probably tired considering it's early where you are. Have a good morning!

"What are you doing!? I thought you said you were going to FaceTime him for me!?" Jennie said, feeling betrayed. Before you could respond to her, a text appeared on your phone.

BB🐍: No no! Your fine. I was already awake, so you're not intruding. Call me, I mean if you still want to anyway...

"You better call him." Jennie said with a warning glare. "Okay okay!" You said as you replied to his message with an "okay" and opening the FaceTime app. You took a deep breath as you pressed the button to call him.

Your palms began to sweat as the video was connecting. And BAM there he was, in all his glory. Hair messy and face a little puffy as if he had just woken up. Jennie covered her mouth; silently screaming, as she witnessed what was happening in font of her.

"Good morning" you murmured in a small voice as a blush spread across your features.

"Good afternoon" he said in a husky voice; smiling, and taking into account the time difference.

And from that moment you could have passed out at the rough yet silky tone that passed his plump lips. _God bless morning voices_ you thought to yourself as a large smile appeared on your face.


	8. Teenager

Before you knew it, 3 months had already passed. You were back in school, off of your crutches, making videos once again and surprisingly your relationship with BamBam has been great. Somehow you guys find a way to talk to each other every day; although sometimes it did keep you from your studies, but hey, you weren't complaining.

During that time, your 20th birthday had passed. You didn't do anything special as per usual, but a certain someone had made up for it. BamBam had sent you a necklace with your first initial on it accompanied with a rose. You had told him not to get you anything, but he profusely refused. You didn't know it was from him at first because you hadn't given him your address and because it came with no info or anything; just a mysterious white package with a gold bow stuck onto it. You were hesitant at first, but opened it after Jennie had urged you to many times. After a while you had seen that they were in on it together; they had become close over that time also. 

Up until this day, you still hadn't told anyone that you had become friends with k-pop idols, no one but your best friend, whom had gotten very close with the other boys also. Afraid that your mom would brag to her friends or that your dad wouldn't care enough, you just kept it to your self. You didn't tell your little brother, because, well, little kids just can't seem to keep their mouth shut! It has been killing you, keeping this secret from them, but it's how it had to be.   
~  
You were currently sitting in your dorm room, with Jennie, as you looked down at your notes in your notebook and sighed; placing your head in your hands. Biology; you loved it and you hated it. As you rubbed your temples, in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain from your brain, you stood up and walked over to your bed. "I need a break" you said to Jennie.

"About damn time, you've been studying for 4 hours straight." She gave you a worried look as she finally looked up from her phone. "Do you need anything?" She said in a softer tone while sitting up, noticing that you winced from her prior statement.

"No I'm fine, I just have a little headache" you said as you gave her a reassuring smile; laying down.

"Well if you need anything, just text me. I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Okay, be safe"

"You too, don't let anyone break in." You simply laughed and gave her a thumbs up as you watched her grab her keys and walk out the door; locking it.

You sighed at the silence of the room and slowly closed your eyes, feeling the throbbing sensation leave your body. After what felt like 3 seconds, you phone started to ring. You internally screamed. _Can a girl get a break!?_ You picked up your phone and looked at the screen to see that none other than BamBam was calling you. You pushed the green button, accepting his call and sat up, placing your back on the wall. Within seconds his face was on the screen; with a goofy smile plastered on it. _What is he up to now?_

"Hey Bam" You said in a tired voice; a heavy weight on your chest.

"He-wooaahh, you look horrible." He said making a pained face.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you?" You we're already tired and you didn't have the energy to take part in his antics.

"Oh sorry...you okay, you look kind of drained" he winced.

"Yeah, college is kicking my butt!" You replied truthfully. "No one told me it was going to be this hard" you let out a breath.

BamBam nodded, understanding why you looked distressed. "Well, you live and you learn. And sometimes you just have to learn the hard way. But don't worry, I know you got this, I believe in you. I know it may seem difficult now, but it will all pay off when you have your degree in your hand" he smiled giving you words of reassurance.

You smiled, your eyes almost closing at the action, "Thanks Bammie, I needed that." You said as you let out a breath. "I thought you were supposed to be doing a photo shoot today"

"I am, we're doing individual pictures now, the photographers are getting the equipment together."

You nodded as you let out a little "oh".

" _Hey is that Y/N!?"_ Jackson called from behind BamBam, who was sitting in a chair by a coffee table full of snacks. He quickly walked over and looked into the camera, his smile slowly fading.

"Umm, Y/N, are you okay, you look ummm.." he trailed off for a second looking for a word that wouldn't hurt your feelings.

"Horrible? Yeah I know, your friend over there already told me." You stated with a cold tone. BamBam quickly turning his attention back to you, feeling betrayed because you told on him.

"At least you were kind enough to ask how I was" you said with a smirk, the warmth of your voice returning. "But I'm just stressed out with school."

He hummed, "It will pass by faster than you think. And plus, you're a smart girl, I'm pretty sure you can handle it! Fighting!" He said hoping that his hopeful energy could somehow flow through the phone.

"Thanks Jackson, I sure hope so" you said, grabbing a hold of the necklace that was around your neck.

"Jackson _hyung, it's your turn for the individual shoot!"_ Youngjae called from the other side of the room.

"Okay _!"_ He yelled back. "Bye Y/N, good luck with your studies" he said as he waved and walked away.

"Byee have funnn" you exclaimed.

BamBam smiled as a comfortable silence settled between you two; watching you fiddle with your necklace that was placed loosely around your neck. "How are your piano lessons going?" He asked lightly.

"Since I've been so caught up with school, I haven't really had time to practice like I want to." You paused for a second.

"Hey, remember the first time we FaceTimed each other?" You looked down and played with the hem of your shirt with your free hand.

"Yeah, how could I forget." A smile spreading on his face as he replayed the memory in his head. Your shyness and flushed cheeks. How you were quiet at first but opened up only a few minutes later, showcasing your personality. The way you brightly smiled at him after he made snarky little jokes. A feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. "Why?"

"What happened to teaching me something on the piano. I mean that's the reason you had me call and you didn't even bring it up after we started talking."

"Oh yeahh, that was the reason huh? I completely got sidetracked."

You laughed, "By what?"

"...You."

There was a moment of silence, shock spread on your face, before you both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Bam, I'm serious!" You got out after you finished laughing.

He looked back at your through the screen, still smiling and giggling a little bit "So am I." He said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head slightly.

You stopped for a second looking back at him; stammering, trying to find something to say. Your stomach was doing backflips, "I- wh- um.."

 _"BamBam you're up!"_ One of the photographers called.

BamBam looked over his shoulder at the man who was calling his name and looked back at his phone with a spark in his eyes. "Y/N I-"

"BAMBAM!" His manager called, making him jump a little at the sound of his voice.

"Coming!!" He confirmed. "Umm I have to go... bye Y/N"

"O-oh yeah, y-yeah. Bye Bam, have fun." You tried to stabilize your voice, making sure it wasn't wavering.

You both waved your goodbyes and you hung up. Setting the phone back in your lap and letting your head fall back against the wall, the painful yet familiar feeling had crept into your chest once again; making its self known. Constricting and nearly had you gasping for air; you let out a labored breath. Truth is, you had been having these pains for the past few days now, but you had just brushed it off and hoped that it would pass eventually.

You laid down on your side placing your head on your pillow; gently rocking yourself back and forth, hoping to ease the pain or fall asleep, whichever one came first. You laid there as the plush mattress under you molded into the curves of your body; you let out a content sigh.

Laying there in silence, you thought about what just happened, the sides of your mouth curving at the ends. But as soon as it had appeared it was gone. _Y/N do not fall for this boy!! Don't do it, there is no way this could turn out good for you or him. Get it out of your head, don't even think about it._ Hoping to take your mind off of it for a while, you unlocked your phone; opening Instagram.

Upon opening the app, you saw that you were logged out. _Hmm that's weird, I don't remember logging out._ You simply brushed it off and logged back into your account. You checked your page and some of the comments left under your recent posts of bloopers and a freestyle video to some random song you found on the internet.

Comments like how your dancing has improved and how people look up to you as a role model made a small smile appear on your face. You were happy to have such supporting and positive followers. After reading a few comments you went to your explore page, watching nothing in particular. Dance videos, funny videos, videos on makeup and hair; the usual. You became bored faster than usual and found yourself texting Jennie.

Y/N: Hurry baackkk, I'm getting bored!!

JenJen💥: Lol okay, I'm about to get in line. Are you sure you don't want anything?

Y/N: Actually can you bring back some pineapple or grapes, or any kind of fruit please, I'll pay you back.

JenJen💥: Okay and no need, I got it. I'll be there in 10.

Y/N: Okay don't get kidnaped.

After sending that text you went back to Instagram and began roaming your explore page and came across a video of BamBam playing with his cats, Pudding and Latte. You watched the video a number of times before you caught yourself. You looked up from your phone. _Well shit._ You thought to yourself as you came to a realization.

_I'm falling for him...._

**BamBam's POV**

_"Thank you!"_ We all clapped and respectfully bowed to the photographers and his helpers.

" _Good work today guys"_ He clapped with you as he gave a graceful smile. The workers quickly gathered up the equipment and left.

Not even seconds later the boys were all complaining about how hungry and tired they were.

" _We'll be at the dorms in a little bit, you guys can wait."_ JB said in a monotone voice.

" _But hyung I cant! I'm starving!! Listen..."_

We all stopped and listened to Yugyeom's stomach rumble. " _It feels like my stomach is eating its self."_

JB sighed rubbing his eyebrows , _"We just ate like 4 hours ago"_

 _"I'm hungry againnn!"_ Yugyeom whined once again _,_ I walked over and patted his shoulder.

 _"I am kind of hungry too JB, I'll treat you guys to some barbecue"_ Mark said with a smile on his face.

We looked over at JB with pleading eyes. There was no way anyone could turn down a free meal,  not even JB.

He smiled a little, " _Well let's go, poor Yugyeom is about to die of starvation"_

When we finally made it to the restaurant, the waitress showed us to our seats in the back, away from everyone else, and started taking our orders.

 _"Yah! Just because I'm paying for it doesn't mean you can go all out! Have some self control!!"_ Mark said as he heard all of our orders.

I let out a small chuckle as I picked up my glass of water to drink it. " _What are you laughing at_ ** _lover boy_** " I heard Mark say over the faint music playing in the background, putting emphasis on the last few words. Taken aback by the question I nearly chocked on my water.

" _Me!?"_ I said in a shocked tone.

" _Yes you!"_ He chuckled as he slung his long arm over my shoulder. " _How are you and that girl? What was her name...Y/N?"_ A goofy smile spreading in his face. Everyone at the table slowly starting to listen in on our "private" conversation.

" _W-we"_ i cleared my throat _"We're fine"_ my eyes paying more attention to the food cooking on the built in grill on the table.

 _"Hhmph, flustered just by the mention of her name, huh?"_ Mark said. The boys in the other side of the table snickering with each other.

" _Hyuungg, stop it, we are just friends"_ i said trying to cover my face. I was actually dying of embarrassment.

" _What? I'm not doing anything"_ a sly smile plastered on his face, enjoying the amount of embarrassment I was showing.

" _Leave the poor boy alone, would you?"_ Jinyoung stated, trying to save me; helping me hold on to that last piece of my dignity.

" _Alright, alright"_ he paused, taking his arm from around my shoulder " _one last question...do you want to meet her?"_

Just from the thought of meeting Y/N and hugging her; holding her, seeing her in real life instead of on a small screen; my heart skipped a beat. I looked over at Mark with unsure eyes. " _Huh?"_

 _"Do you want to meet her?"_ He said in a louder tone, once again grabbing everyone's attention at the table. "I am going to go and visit my family in LA next week, you could come with me." His tone more serious.

I was at a loss for words, _i can finally meet her?,_ I thought to myself.

Apparently I took too long to answer because I heard a voice tear me from my thoughts, " _If you don't want to meet her, I will!"_ Jackson semi-screamed.

" _Me too!"_ Yugyeom and Youngjae said from across the table.

" _Sounds like fun."_ I finally said, trying to keep a calm voice; the complete opposite of what going on inside my mind.

Mark, happy that I accepted his invitation, picked up his soda can and took a gulp of his drink.

" _But I wanted to go too! I wanna meet her too!"_ Jackson said, fake pouting.

" _Well we could go on a group trip"_ Jinyoung suggested. " _I want to see what all of this fuss is about about this girl"_ he chuckled _. "What do you say JB?"_ He asked and he looked at the edge of the table.

JB looked up, contemplating if this was a good idea or not. " _I don't think that's the best idea you guys"_ he trailed off.

" _Pleaasee"_ Youngjae begged " _It would be a lot of fun!"_

JB looked back at Youngjae and winced, knowing he couldn't deny him. He internally sighed, taking a deep breath he let out the answer. " _Its a yes from me, but we still have to get the okay from manager hyung"_

 _"Woah, that's two things we've convinced you to do in the last few hours. Are you becoming a softy."_ Yugyeom teased.

Before JB could respond, the waitress brought their lunchboxes and placed it on the table.

" _Watch it maknae"_ JB said in a stern tone. We all laughed and continued to eat our food.

_After being friends for almost a half a year, I am finally going to be able to meet Y/N. I will finally be able hang out with her and see her in real life and not just through a phone. See that beautiful smile that brightens my day every time I look at her. I will be there, and no one can keep me from going. No one._   
_~_

_"No."_ Our manager said. " _You can't go, I will not allow it."_ He said in a harsh tone.

And just like that, my plans were blown into oblivion...


	9. Relief

_"Haha I'm just kidding you guys!"_ He'd laugh. " _You should have seen the looks on your faces"_ he would say as he tried to poorly imitate our faces, allowing us to slowly join the laughter.

That's was how I was hoping the situation would unfold in front of me...but it never did. None of it, not even a single flinch from his hardened angry face.

We all sat in the meeting room conflicted; confused and surprised at his suddenly harshness with us. He was never like this, why the sudden change? What happened in the few hours we were gone? Mark was the first to speak up.

 _"W-what won't you allow exactly?"_ You could hear the hesitation in his voice as he spoke.

Their manager looked Mark dead in his eyes, " _Well your 'proposition' of course."_ He gestured quotation marks around the word proposition. " _The whole group trip thing? Yeah, no. Absolutely not."_ He paused for a second, waiting for the questions that he knew were to come.

" _Why?"_ Youngjae spoke in a soft voice, scared of the reply he would get.

He scanned the room full of faces until his cold eyes landed on me. What did _I_ do? " _Why don't we ask your friend and bandmate BamBam?_

This wasn't like him. He usually doesn't just put us on blast like this. What could I have done to piss his off this much? "Me?" I squeaked out.

"Yes you!" He replied back in English

" _I don't understand..what did I do?"_ I looked around the room for some kind of hint, but they looked just as confused as me.

Our manager stood there trying to formulate his words. " _It seems that you have been keeping contact with a fan over social media. A somewhat well known one at that, in the States at least."_

My heart dropped. _How did they know?!_ I thought to myself.

" _Rumors have been spreading, and fast all the way from the states to here. Rumor has it that you two are in rather"_ he cleared his throat " _intimate relationship. The media somehow got pictures of the very, shall I say, explicit coversations that conspired between the two of you."_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
Me ears started to burn as I thought about the possible things they could be saying. _Intimate relationship?_ But then I thought " _explicit conversations"? We have never talked about things that were labeled as explicit._

I raised my head to reject the claims he was setting on me, brows furrowed. Until someone cut me off.

_Pftt.._

_Are are they laughing?_ I slowly peered over at the boys sitting at my right, Jackson and Mark, and saw them with veins popping out of the side of their necks? _Are they seriously laughing in a situation like this?_

And just like an overfilled dam, the water broke loose, except the water in this situation was laughter.

I sat back in my chair, hands cover my face as I threw my head back against the chair, as the realization set in. "AHHHHH" I screamed. I laid my head down on my lap and stomped my feet. But along with this embarrassment, a sense of relief found its way to my body. The betrayal that I was feeling toward Y/N smoothly shifted to betrayal toward my closest friends.

Jackson brought out the camera and pointed it towards me hitting my back. _"Bam-ah!!! It was a hidden camera!!"_ The other boys all joined in laughing and hitting my back.

Our manager stood back and watched us all, his real persona returning to him. JB and Mark walked over to him and thanked him for playing along with their long thought out plan.

 _"You too manager hyung!? I though I could trust you?"_ I laughed.

He just shrugged with a smile plastered on his face. Happy that everything went as planned.

After they stopped filming and we all settled down our manager spoke up once again.

" _Now I will allow you guys to go on a mini vacation, without me, might I add. I'd rather stay here with my family. I will trust you all in the hands of your leader."_ He gestured towards JB. " _Please behave yourselves. Yes?"_

 _"Of course!"_ We all replies in unison.

" _And please, at least try to avoid fans? We don't need any actual scandals on our hands. Understand?"_ He rose his eyebrow.

" _Yes_!" We said once again, wide smiles splayed on our faces. Some wider than others.

" _Well that's it for tonight, it's getting late. I suggest you all get back to your dorms and rest up well."_

We all raised from our seats and bowed respectfully as he exited the room.

" _I hope we didn't give you too much of a scare, you looked like you were really contemplating you life."_ Jinyoung said.

I chuckled and ran my hands through my hair, just ready to be meet with the comfort of my bed; I had a long day. "No I'm fine"

" _Well consider this a lesson"_ JB said grabbing all of our attention " _trust is not just something you give out to anyone. It needs to be earned. Be sure that you can trust this girl, whoever she is. Because just like manager hyung said. We don't need that really happening. Not only would it hurt you, emotionally, if you get too attached. But I can also harm the company. Be smart about this Bam."_

I nodded my head in agreement, although I didn't fully agree with his statement. _Y/N_ would never do something like that, she's not that type of person.

"Well _"_ Jackson said "let's get home then?"

"Yeah maann, come on bro!" Youngjae added in. We all laughed and made out was to the vans, piling in one by one.

The car ride was mostly silent, aside from the small side conversations that would spark between your seat mates every now and then. My mind was completely preoccupied, excited about the trip we would be on in a few days.

_Maybe things are going to start turning up for the better?_

**Y/N's POV**

You sighed out a breath of relief when you professor dismissed the last class of the day. It was finally Friday and next week would be the beginning of spring break; you could finally go home and relax. A smile ghosted over you face as you packed your materials up. You were a hardworking student; a break was well overdue. As you made you way out of the room, your mind on nothing in particular, you heard you name being called over the chit-chat of your classmates.

"Miss Y/N, may I have a word with you please." You professor called out.

Snapping you head in her direction, in a surprised manner, you nodded and made your way towards her desk. "Yes, Ms. Mika?"

"I would like to congratulate you on your midterm." She picked up your paper from her somewhat messy desk, papers scattered all over it. She looked over it once again before handing it to you. "Only once in a blue moon does someone score this high."

You took the paper out of her hand and saw a 94 written at the top of it. You were speechless.

"Especially in a class this rigorous. I have to say, I'm impressed." She smirked as she cocked her hip to the side and leaned on the desk.

"Thank you, Ms. Mika" you breathed out still looking over your work.

"Oh! Before I forget" she said turning around and scrambling through the papers in her desk, "where is it?" She mumbled to herself.

You stood there watching her movements, curiosity painted on your face. "Ahh here it is!" she exclaimed and she pulled out a pamphlet. "Here, I thought that you might be interested in this scholarship. I heard that you were interested in studying abroad" she pushed her long brown hair behind her ear.

You eyes scanned over the paper, taking in all of the information. "I really appreciate this, Ms.Mika, but this is a very prestigious scholarship. Only the best of the best win. I don't think-" she cut you off

"Yes, I know. And I believe you can win it. Actually, no, I _know_ you will win it. I've read the papers you've turned in. Your strong topic points and arguments. You can do it, I believe in you. Go for it!" Before you could protest she started to push you out of the room.

"Now go on and enjoy your break, you deserve it." She said as she grabbed her door about to close it before you said your thanks to her.

"I really appreciate this, thank you." You said looking down at the pamphlet and the test.

"My pleasure, that's what I'm here for" she said before you waved each other off and she lightly closed her door behind you. You walked away with a goofy smile on your face, excited to tell the news to your roommate.

~At the Dorm~

"Honey I'm home" you shouted as you walked in, closing the door behind you.

"I got to go bye" Jennie whispered into her phone before looking back up to you from her bed. "Ohh back so soon? It's only 3"

You scrunched your brows, "Yeah I only had a morning and an afternoon lecture..who were you talking to?" You asked suspiciously.

"Oh no one" she waved off "what's got you in such a good mood anyway?"

You quickly dropped your stuff and went and sat on her bed, telling her all of the details.

"What?! Woah congrats!! I see all of that hard work finally paid off." Jennie said looking over your test and scholarship handout.

"Now we can finally relax!" You said as you walked over to your bed and plopped down in it.

"Speaking of relax, what do you have planned for the break? Anything special?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. Wanna come over my house and have a pool day one day?" She asked you. " My parent will be gone on a business trip and I'm gonna be lonely."

"Sure sounds fun."

"Cool, maybe we could invite a few people over."

You looked over at her, "No whenever you say a 'few people' at least 30 people turn up."

"No no no I mean it this time."

"Promise?" You said sticking you pinky finger out.

She smiled, "Promise." She followed your actions.

You wrapped your small fingers around each-others and pushed the pads of your thumbs together. Holding it there for a few seconds before releasing.

"So, now that your back...do you want to chill around the dorm or go out. Get some ice cream or something?" Jennie asked you.

"Hmm, how about a little shopping? I could use a new outfit or two for the break."

Your best friend looked over at you, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Great, let me just get presentable, I look like trash." You laughed, gesturing down to your light blue oversized hoodie and black sweatpants. You got up and looked through your clothes for something simple.

"Okay, take your time." Jennie said before her phone rang. She was hesitant and she picked it up and answered it.

 _"Hello"_ she said. Before getting deep into conversation, looking up at you every now and then.

 _Hmm must have been one of her relatives; I wish I could speak Korean,_ you thought to yourself. You brushed off your thoughts before picking up a simple t shirt and light colored jeans, and your makeup bag.

"I'll be no more than 20 minutes" you whisper mouthed to her. She gave you a thumbs up before replying into the phone with a little hum.

You walked into your shared bathroom and got dressed putting on light makeup. Mascara, light foundation, eyeliner, and a little highlight; nothing too heavy.

When you walked out she was silently sitting in her bed, typing away. Probably fighting with someone on Twitter or Instagram. Yup, she was one of those, but not the annoying ones with just their opinions. She came with receipts and facts.

"Ugh I can't believe this person" she said agitated as she closed her phone and stood up.

"What happened now?"

"Someone said that Got7 didn't deserve any of the awards they received." She said checking her face in the mirror.

This surprised you, "Wow, I see someone has a soft spot for them."

"I mean I guess you could say that we're all friends, right.  And I won't allow anyone to drag my friends, I don't care who it is, I will fight them." She simply said as she shrugged her shoulders.

You chuckled, "You and me both."

You guys put on your shoes and walked out of the dorm, making your way toward Jennie's car.

"Speaking of the guys, have you talked to them lately? It's been a few days since I had a real conversation with them." You asked.

"No, why?" She asked in a more aggressive tone than she anticipated.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about them. I know they are working hard and everything but I just hope they are eating and resting well. I don't want them to get sick or unhealthy from overworking theirselves." You said buckling your seat belt, moving the small bag on your side out of the way.

"Aww, that's so cute" she taunted you.

"Hey!" You playful hit her arm before she started the car and began driving.

"But I'm sure they will say something when they have the time." She paused for a second; thinking. "What about a group chat, so that way we can always keep in contact." She took her eyes off of the road, looking towards you.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really talk to the other members like that. It will be awkward. Heck you talk to them more than I do."

"Well then it would be a great opportunity to make some friends." She said as she stopped at a stop light. "Go on, get to it"

By the time you guys got to the mall, the chat has been made but you hadn't sent anything.

"Y/N, did you make it yet?"

"Yeah I just don't know what to say" you laughed at how silly you sounded.

"Bro just say hi or something" she laughed parking the car in an empty space.

 _Unnamed Chat_ _(9):_  
Y/N: Hi...

Jennie looked at her phone, "Why did you just say hi? Way to make things awkward" She laughed, covering her mouth.

"That's what you told me to do! You knew I didn't know what to say" You exclaimed.

She straightened her body and calmed down, "Your hilarious, just come on." She got out the car and made her way to the mall.

"Hey. Hey! Wait for me" you said exiting the car, trying to catch up to Jennie.

 _So what it was a little awkward_ , _what's the worst that could happen?_ You shrugged to yourself.


	10. *Story Update*

wow i completely forgot i had an ao3 account. i’ve been writing this story on Wattpad for a while now and i thought it would be cool to publish it here too, but since i forgot i had this account, i think it would be best for me to just keep it simple. on wattpad, the story is updated all the way up to ch. 17 so if you want to read the rest of it, you can go look over there. on Wattpad, my username is International-Plygrl and the story is still called Send Your Love. but if you guys would rather me publish and update on here also, i wouldn’t have a problem with that, just let me know :). Thanks!


End file.
